It's Just You, Me, and Them
by Iluvbagels13
Summary: This is a story about Rachel and the Glee club. But the Glee club is just a facade for something darker. Within this web of secrets comes the love triangle between Rachel, Santana, and Quinn. Rachel like Santana and Quinn, just like Santana and Quinn like Rachel. But none of them will come to face this truth for different reasons. This story will have Pezberry, Faberry, Rachel/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I had a new idea for a story, I'm here trying it out. So please tell me what you guys think about this new idea. Read, Review, Enjoy.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing. Glee is owned by Ryan Murphy **

Chapter One

The biting of the chains and the leather collar imprint against my neck keep me grounded. Giving up of my control to my dominant. This experience is freeing in the large sense, I'm addicted to the feeling. People see this as an unnatural exhibition but honestly I could care-less. My vice is exactly that, mine. It gives me what I want, in essence it let's me be without having to compromise myself according to society.

Don't get me wrong, in no sense am I anti-social, more of a reserved person. No need to upset the homeostasis of the world. In public I'm a face in the crowd. I let myself shine to people who matter, people who aren't scared or threatened by something that is different.

I work quite well in society, you can say I'm somewhat of a sociopath. I keep up the act but light the fuse and you will get the brute of the attack, of course I am blunt and aggressive. I don't ever apologize, there's no need to because I am always right in one way or another.

Sugarcoating thoughts is like shooting yourself in the foot and letting it fester. I'm considered somewhat of a reck-loose. People keep their distance, but now it has come to have the opposite effect. Unique is now considered epitome of what is considered to be "cool". Now wannabe's are harassing me, they just won't shut up. Making me want to have my knuckles break against their face.

Whatever happened to the piece and quiet? When nobody but my actual friends gave a damn? My clique or posse consists of the Glee club. Yes, it's just a front the group is much more deep rooted. We sing when we have to; to keep up the facade but usually our meetings deal with practicing things of a much darker nature.

Walking down the hallways of McKinley I see my best friend, the girl that keeps me grounded, Skylar. We have an unusually close friendship, I would die for this girl. Engulfed in a bone crushing hug I let out a sigh. Being around people who like you for you and don't just tolerate you for a very shallow and super-facial reason.

Skylar polls back and wordlessly pulls out a Monster from her locker and hands it to me. A 1,000 watt smile graces my features, eagerly I snatch the can of death and crack it open. The first taste is always the best, when it first hits your taste buds all your synapses and neurons go hay-wire. Once it passes down your gullivar the taste can be properly appreciated.

Today can't suck too much. With that Skylar puts her arm around my shoulder as we walk toward the choir room, to meet up with the rest of the "Glee Club." Walking down this part of the hallway I always feel two sets of eyes on me. The smoldering gazes burn into me. As always I turn to look to be met with none other than the icy facades of Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray. They try so hard to not give in to what they desire.

I understand because of where they come from that they try to keep their true selves from coming to the surface. I honestly hope for them, one day they can come to terms with their demons and give into something they can't change. But not for but for themselves. Don't get me wrong they are both gorgeous girls, given the chance of course I would hook up with them, nothing more they aren't really my type. They will forever be to me Satan Lezpez and Quinnie Fabgay.

With a wink in their direction Skylar and I walk through the door. I'm quickly engulfed in another bone crushing hug. Now I'm convinced there's a bet on who can break my rib cage! Once air can fill up my lungs I smile up at Brit.

"Hey, Brit Brit."

"Rae Rae! We missed you last night."

Britney S. Pierce one of the greatest people I have had the privilege to meet. The girl is innocent and pure, anybody who tries to take advantage of that is going to meet my fist, The Mack. Britney can see past all the pettiness of high school and be friends with us, all the wile being a cheerleader having Quinn and Santana as friends.

"Yeah Rach, where were you?"

Noah "Puck" Puckerman is like a brother to me. I love the guy to death, just not like that. Sure we dated but soon we found out we are too much a like. Two people who are bad with commitment in a relationship is just a recipe for disaster. Now we are just Lezbros, I keep telling him I'm Bi but he then just goes on and on about semantics.

If I do say so myself we are a pretty good looking group. Skylar has dark as night black hair with piercing blue eyes. Sun-kissed skin with legs that go on for miles. She has a killer body and an attitude to boot. The girl is a hopeless hipster wearing raggedy old clothes. Her attire consists of a raggedy old Nirvana shirt. With a knit vest and ripped worn skinny jeans. On her feet are worn-ass combat boots and a knit beanie upon her head. This look just suits her, she looks good. Britney is a tall, slim, blonde bombshell with her sky blue eyes. She is in her usual attire, a Cherrios uniform. Damn those red pleated skirts and how high they rise on toned thighs. Her hair pulled back into a perfect ponytail. Then there is Puck the guy is obviously well built, a white v-neck t-shirt underneath a black leather jacket. Worn jeans with combat boots on his feet. He has his signature mohawk hair-do. As for me I'm wearing a worn out iwresteledabearonce band tee with a plaid shirt on top covered by a blazer. I'm Wearing tight dark blue worn skinny jeans and classic Vans on my feet. My long brown hair gleams in the sunlight and I have a gorgeous smile if I do say so myself.

Now I survey the rest of the choir room to see the rest of us. Now we can start with the festivities. Everybody seems to be here Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, Artie, Tina, Sam, and Mike. Well, everybody but Mr. Schue, he isn't all that important to the club in essence. We consider him more as a figure head than anything else. He is part of the whole allusion that what we actually do in this club is all kinds of innocent and looser-esque fun. But in reality it is far from either of those two things. If any of the people in McKinley were to ever find out what Glee club is actually about they wouldn't be able to look at us the same way again.

"Guys, tonight is the night prepare yourselves. Oh and don't forget to find your pray"

I say this as a smirk graces my lips and Skylar's hand within mine. We walk out of the choir room and head towards first period. We get there and sit in the back where we usually do.

"So, whose caught your eye this time Rach?"

"I'm not all that sure, I guess I will scout out today."

"Why don't you just choose who you actually want? We all know you have this attraction to those two Cherrios."

"I won't do that Sky, they desire better than that. I can't seem to be what they need. I won't take them down with me. I care too much for them to put this baggage on top of them. This was my decision to make, now I have to live with this decision."

"Whatever you say, Rachel."

Every-time we have this conversation I seem to strike a nerve with Skylar and I don't mean to.

"Sky, look at me."

I can see the tears brimming her eyes. I cup her cheeks and smooth over them with the pads of my thumbs.

"I love you, you know that. You didn't force me into anything. You have me the choice of a lifetime to join. It has been the greatest times of my life. I don't regret it, not one-second of it because I got so much more in return. But I don't know what it is about these two girls that I can't bring my self to expose them to this. It might be my own fear of them breaking me then of me breaking them. I don't know what this fixation is but it could ruin all of us and I refuse to be the cause of all that destruction."

The tears are so close to streaming down her cheeks and I can't allow that to happen. I touch my lips to hers in a sweet delectable kiss, with my hands on her cheeks. I put out foreheads together.

"I love you Sky, never forget that."

She gives me a sad smile and I kiss her head. We turn back to start to listen to our teacher talk about nonsense as her hand intertwines with mine on my lap. Then I catch the burning gaze of black and hazel eyes boring into my inner core.

**So? What did you guys think? This is just the premise of the story, therefor there are many unknowns at this point. As the story goes on it will all start to make sense.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry I have been so MIA. Anyway I hope this clears somethings up, without further ado Read, Review, Enjoy.**

**Disclaimers: See Chapter One**

School goes on like usual, the staring, talking, and the incessant questions. They are questions about my private life that random people have no business knowing anything about. One of the most irritating questions is if Sky and I are dating. We would be a match made in Hell, if we were attracted to each other in that way. But I love her as a great friend and vice versa. I could never be submissive to her and she could never be submissive to me either. I seem to have become somewhat a protector of Sky, I am fiercely codependent on Sky as a best friend. We go through the day ignoring everybody. Spending most of our free time by ourselves just listening to music; basking in each other's serene quietness. This aspect of our friendship is something that I treasure, with just her presence I feel like everything is going to be all right. At the end of the day we go to the basically barren parking lot. We don't like to be caught in the whirlwind of overtly excited high school kids.

"Time to go find our pets."

You going to be dominate tonight?"

"Not sure, depends on who catches my eye."

"All right betch, let's ride."

I roll my eyes at Sky and hop onto the back of her bike. I hate it when I have to ride bitch and she knows it, that why she is basking in my irritation.

The group has a tendency of picking their play thing, not from school. Lord knows what kind of mess that would cause to the unstable hierarchy of McKinley High. We don't want to rock the boat therefor it's another reason why I don't go after either Santana or Quinn. it would cause too many problems. Where do we go exactly to find our play things? Well, isn't it obvious? We go to clubs, it's the easiest way to meet lots of different kinds of individuals with different carnal urges.

Once back at Sky's and mine's we were met there by the rest of the Glee Club. Yes, Sky and I live together, like I said before this girl saved me. We were both in Foster care when we got placed in the same home. At that point was going off the rails at the ripe age of 15. I was one more skew up away from spending most of the rest of my teen years in Juvie, but Sky was there with an opportunity that she took and I could take as well. That is when she told me about the Glee Club. If we joined we could become emancipated and not have to deal with anymore fraudulent parents. But that's not what got me to join it was what she said afterwards.

"I know you have been burned by your family but come with me because I consider you my family, I can promise you that."

Since those words were out of her mouth I was sold. All I had ever wanted was an actual family to care for me. Skylar did, she stopped me from hitting rock bottom. Now we have our own place and a group of people who I can honestly call my family. I got off the bike and was of course engulfed in a giant bear hug from the one and only Britt. Once I could breathe against was crushed into an air constricting hug. Then the strong smell of cologne tipped me off that its Puck.

"Noah, let go of me!"

"What is with you people trying to crush me to death?"

"Stop being so melodramatic, Rach."

"Says the guy who almost fainted because he thought he broke a nail."

I deadpan.

Kurt just rolls his eyes giving me a less then enthusiastic hug than the other two.

"So, Whose going to go to Rage, tonight?"

The people who I thought would go, raised their hands. Britt, Puck, Sky, and I go into the house to get ready to go out.

It seems all so superficial but it goes way deeper than than. This Glee club double over, to was is essentially a brothel of certain types of fetishes. Stuff that isn't all that accepted, giving into your carnal instincts. But this isn't your run of the mill brothel, it is of the most discretion, to get initiated is through someone in the club appointing you then going through various tests to prove that you have what it takes to abide by all of the rules. These test also allow you to be categorized and placed in a certain level. Whether being a Dominant, Submissive, or a Switch. I was placed in the Switch category. I have to say that this category does seem to suit me just as my favorite Jimmy Choo's do. It's a system that works and I'm a part of. People who are just looking from the outside in don't understand it all. They aren't meant to but they try anyway.

Finding what to wear seems to be the least of my problems. People just seem to flock to me, I don't have a clue as to why. It seems that my over all personality intrigues people to approach me. My friends say it's my confidence and the way I carry myself. There is defiantly some validity in such a statement.

Getting dressed defiantly doesn't take all that long. My closet is filled with so many clothes and if I can't find anything then there is Sky's closet. Plus this isn't something all that exclusive, it's something we do most months. I just decide to wear a vest top with tight black skinny jeans and some stiletto Jimmy Choos. We are all ready in no time at all so we go eat at the only some-way decent restaurant in Lima and head off to Rage. I can't go drinking on an empty stomach right? We get into the club no problem, we are two really hot chicks it isn't all that hard We huddle and take three screw drivers and then we all go on the prowl.

Right off the bat nobody catches my eyes, only thing to do is hit the dance floor. It is pretty easy to get lost in the beat and rhythm of all the music. Letting the beat move my body is a great way to just let go of everything, all that there truly is left are you and the music. I very much enjoy this connection that I can have with music. It has taken me out of some very dark places in the past; memories that I would rather not dredge up but keep hidden in the crevices of my mind.

Depending on what type of music is being played gives off different emotions and experiences. With music that have beats to dance to it is one of the most fulfilling experiences to dance with someone who compliments you so well. It is a very deep concoctions with your partner that are purely carnal. It makes it a fire proof way to find our play things, hence why we usually come to clubs specifically Rage because it's the only one that is not as dingy as the rest of them.

Closing my eyes to get a deeper connection with the music. The strong beat in my ear drums as I roll my hips to the beat. That's when I feel a girls voluptuous curves grind against mine to the upbeat tempo. The way she sways her hips compliment my hips. We move in perfect sync that I don't even need to open my eyes. I am swayed by the music and her movements. I have never felt this type of chemistry while dancing.

The way that I move with my hips she follows in perfect sync. We make great dance partners, but now its time to see if we have actual chemistry. I disrupt the rhythm that we have going on as I pull her to my waist, then up to my shoulders where I spin her to be in front of me really close as I press my lips to hers. She reverently presses back against my lips. She parts her's to let out a hearty moan, giving me enough leeway to slip her some tongue. I know by this point that I have her entranced. I push slightly away and I open my eyes to see who my next play-thing will be.

"Berry?"

**Yes I just left it with a cliff hanger! Leave me your thoughts! Till next time friends.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've been MIA I know, anyway Read, Review, Enjoy.**

**Disclaimers: See Chapter 1**

Chapter 3

"Santana?"

Oh fuck, now I'm in deep shit. I couldn't look her in the yes, how m I going to get out of this unscathed? I know one thing, I can't possibly look into her eyes.

I feel her soft slender fingers curl around my cheek. Then I feel her plump lips against mine, with a bruising fierceness that a cougar couldn't master. Me, being human I quickly give into my carnal desires. I have never been the person to cage up my inner self to do the more acceptable thing.

Now I can feel my need for dominance creep up, I take charge first by placing a firm grip upon her slender hips. This way I can control her movements because I can feel her heated skin underneath my finger tips. With every movement of my hands I can get Tana to do whatever I say.

I never pegged her for a submissive, a damn good one at that. But I can't do this with someone I see everyday. Therefor I let my hands unhook from the soft skin of my dancer's hips. I try to turn around and leave but I feel I firm hand around mine.

"Where are you going? You can't just leave after kissing me like that."

The music is way too loud to have this conversation, with Tana's hand around mine I pull her towards a secluded corner of the club where it isn't all that loud. I turn her around so we are face to face.

"Santana, we can't do this."

Santana steps forward and cups my cheeks.

"Yes, we can because this feels right."

With that she swiftly presses her lips to mine. My body catches on fire with just the pressure of her lips upon mine.

"You can't tell me that didn't feel right. You can't tell me that you didn't feel that through out your body."

"Baby, it's not that I don't want to it's just that we can't."

"You just called me baby. You do want this so why don't we try?"

"It's a lot more complicated than that."

"Then explain it to me. I've wanted you for so long. I can't just back down now. You're the only person I've been able to be myself around. I don't have to be he bitchy cheerleader around you. When we were dancing I felt free to just be me and not have a chip the size of McKinley on my shoulder."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah, we can try this, but or right now can't we just dance babe?"

"Keep calling me that and we ca do a whole lot more."

With that she pulls me towards the dance floor. I end up flush against her backside as we dance. Her hips swaying to the bass of this up temp House remix. It feels good to loose myself into the music and into Santana. There is no doubt in my mind that we have chemistry. It is practically palpable and combustible. The swaying of her hips is driving me mad, but I know she hasn't given me consent to dominate her, to top her. I can't but want to claim her in any way possible. With her body being eclipsed by mine it gives me the perfect access to the big span of her tan neck.

I set the rhythm of our step to the rather slow tempo of the new song. It is quite appropriate, apparently the universe is with me. She cocks her head back against my body leaving her neck completely open and vulnerable to me. I first let my haggard breath tickle her skin. I feel her shiver and a soft moan is released from her lips as my lips hover over her skin, lightly touching.

I full on press my lips to her skin and she tastes so good. Once I have I taste I lick and bite her neck, with her soft raspy moans being the only thing I hear. Leaving a pretty heavy mark I kiss the spot and go back to swaying my hips to the music. Tana finally gets her fleeting again as she sways with me. This is turning out to be quite the night.

The DJ seems to want to switch it up and throws us one Tango. I can't help but smile broadly, I love dancing in general but Tango is a dance to show off your sexiness. I can't help but feel great that I get to show off Santana especially since I marked her quite deeply.

I spin her out, then back towards my body in one swift move. The I gently dip her down. The trust she confides in me makes this act, all the more sensual. I help but revel in the feel of her in my arms.

Santana leans back a whispers into my ear.

"Want to get out of here?"

"More than anything, Baby."

With those words out of my mouth she pulls me away. Right as we start to leave, I'm caught with a shocking scene unfolding in front of me. Right then and there I look into deep hazel eyes. Of all the places to run into everybody at school. Quinn is here, in this club watching me with fiery eyes as she looks to where Tana and I have our hands clasped. I knew this would be a bad idea.

I'm about to warn Santana about Quinn's presence, but I seem to be a tad bit too late. Quinn seriously seems to pop out of nowhere and I'm pretty sure this can't end well. Even though they seem to be friends, its some weird competitive friendship. They even fight and don't seem all that friendly but I can tell that they have a very close friendship. I honestly don't want to be in the middle of this cat squabble.

"Hey, Q?"

"Hey, S?"

The way their words come out through gritted teeth. There is obvious tension between the two, and the central focus seems to be me. This can't be seriously what they are arguing about, me? I barely have said two words to them. Is it the mystery that brings them in?

Sure I've noticed them and they have noticed me but I'm sure that I haven't lead them on in any way. This is the actual first encounter I have had with them that involves words.

"Hey, girls I'm just going to go I don't want any drama."

I say as I pull away.

"Babe!"

Oh fuck she's claiming her territory, this is the last thing I need. This isn't supposed to be something for the long-term. Sure some people have life-long pets but I have never been one for commitment.

"I'll go with you. Quinn is just being a jealous bitch."

With that little snarky remark we are out of the club. I walk her over to my bike and I hop on. Instantly I feel her arms' vice-like grip around my waist. I pump the throttle and ignite the engine with a stomp of my foot and we are off.

What is utterly repulsive about this situation is the fact I'm going against all my instincts? Never have I so blatantly disregarded the fire alarm signals consuming my head space. But then again one must take the entire situation into consideration, one of the most beautiful girls in all of Lima, Ohio. Who I have been pinning over wants to give me what I need. More importantly, she needs me.

The control gives me as much pleasure, if not more than the act itself. This has become an irreplaceable aspect of my self. I need to either give up or be given control by my partner. This in itself isn't what Freud or Jung would consider a healthy type of relationship.

Considering the idea: a person should be self-sufficient and have their own identity. One must home to the conclusion of their own accord to what makes them happy. These types of relationships that I have the tendency to engage in are very much codependent. This goes into play with never having a relationship. Also it touches my rule to never do this with people at school. It hard to breeze over the urge of codependence if I see the person everyday.

I always assumed that my rules were infallible, and the fact of my extensive self-control. My entire foundation is crumbling underneath my feet, I can't get myself to move since, deep down, I want to go down with it. This risk I'm willing to take, for none other than Santana Lopez.

Finally we get back to my driveway. Santana hops of that bike like a spring. She pulls my body flush against her. All thought are lost, my mind is all Santana. sense her sweet scent. Her full blown pupils are a telltale sight that she needs and wants me. The power and control feels great.

I pin her to my front door, with my lips attached to hers, meanwhile I grab my key trying to jingle the door open. Once the door gives way my lips travel to her tender neck as I ghost my lips down. Expertly, I lead her with my hands on her sculpted hips. The trip is rather fast as my bedroom door looms. Once in my room all of my inhibitions are to the wind. I look directly into this beautiful girl's eyes.

"Lay down on my bed, Tana."

She does as I demand.

"Good girl Tana tell me what you want?"

I husk out as I climb up the length of her body, grasping her shirt above her head and off onto the floor. My fingers trail down her abs, I can feel her tense up. I love these types of reactions. Then of course the door opens to reveal Sky of all people.

"Hey Rach, did you find you prey..."

**Thank you guys, please review.**


End file.
